For certain tasks performed with hand-held instruments, such as surgical procedures, minute variations in hand-eye coordination and hand control may result in significant variations of skill and outcomes. Traditionally, a surgeon's skill is assessed by human observation of the surgeon performing a surgical procedure, whether live in person or in recorded video form. However, this method is subject to inherent limits of human observation, observer bias, and inter-observer variability. Thus, there remains a need for technological systems and methods for capturing eye gaze, hand motion and hand force data that can be used in objectively assessing the performance of a manual task.